This invention relates generally to an apparatus for separating a predetermined number of objects from a moving file and transferring them to a work station, and in particular to an apparatus for receiving a file of folded sheet objects, automatically separating a lead pack of the sheet objects from the file and automatically transferring the lead pack to a work station.
As a part of the process of converting a roll of paper into a package of the folded product, the paper is fed to a folding machine which cuts and folds the paper into the desired size. The folding machine places the folded sheet on its edge into a trough, creating a file of the product. As the folding process continues, the file of the folded product continually advances along the path of the trough. Normally, there is associated with the folding machine a means for counting a predetermined number of folded sheets to be packaged and means for inserting a flag between packs so that individual packs can be easily identified as the file proceeds along the trough. An operator, guided by the flag, manually grabs a lead pack or packs from the file and transfers them to the next work station which, for example, could be a conveyor which would transport the packs to a wrapping machine.
In one folding machine as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,049, issued to David L. Fischer, the flag consists of one or more folded sheets that are displaced a fraction of an inch above the file. Another approach for separating packs of the folded product in the trough is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,905, issued to John F. Trogan, et al., wherein a metal finger, element 109, of FIG. 5, is inserted between packs in the trough.
The apparatus of this invention is particularly suitable for automatically separating and transferring the lead pack from a file of paper products separated by a flag as illustrated in the Fischer patent. While the prior art, as represented by the patents to Fischer and Trogan, et al., disclose the use of a flag to separate the packs within the trough, neither patent appears to disclose any apparatus for automatically separating and transferring individual packs from the file to the next work station.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for receiving a file of objects separated into packs by means of a flag and automatically separating the lead pack from the file and transferring the lead pack to a work station.